


Smothered with love

by TheRedPalaaladin (Thighz)



Series: Voltron Shorts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Asphyxiation, Explicit Sexual Content, Hance - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Intense, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-05 00:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12179118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighz/pseuds/TheRedPalaaladin
Summary: Lance searches for a different form of release. Hunk is happy to oblige.





	Smothered with love

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on [Tumblr](http://gabrielsthighz.tumblr.com/post/162885764293/smothered-with-love) and the artwork by the lovely [Jas.](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/161763976047/jaspurrlock-smother-him-with-love)

 

 

**Smothered with love**

 

 

 

 

 

Lance is in the middle of scarfing down an evening snack when Hunk wanders into the dimly lit kitchen. He’s in his pajamas already, scratching at his chest as he searches the cabinets. Lance shakes the box of whatever it was they bought at the last ‘mall’ and Hunk turns his head with a grin.

“Started without me?”

Lance shares his grin, shrugs one shoulder, “Dinner was lackluster at best.”

Hunk shivers and plops down into a chair to the right of Lance, “Remind me to never let Pidge take over meals.”

“Gotcha.” Lance winks, shoves another cookie into his mouth. 

It’s nothing like the cookies of earth, too crispy, not gooey enough. Kinda tastes like dry rice and wheat, with weird sprinkles on top. 

They munch on the cookies in silence, passing the box back and forth until it’s empty. Lance watches Hunk as he digs around in the bottom of the box, a defeated frown on his face at the lack of contents. His stomach does that thing, where it’s still hungry, but not for food. 

It’s been too long, he thinks, chin in hand as Hunk stands up and walks across the kitchen. The bigger man tosses the box into the trash and sighs at the empty cabinets, his shoulders slump, “Coran is hiding the rest from us, isn’t he?”

Lance doesn't reply, just keeps his eyes locked on Hunk as he skims through the rest of the cabinets. It’s late, probably too late for Lance to request what he wants to request, but he’s been twisted up since the last fight. There’s something scratching under the surface of his skin and he needs-

He needs-

“You need something, Lance?” 

Lance refocuses his vision and Hunk is standing in front of him now, eyes intense. One of his hands is situated on his hip, the other dangling, empty. 

“Didn’t find anything else to eat, big guy?” Lance tries to change the subject, fake a smile and pretend he’s not thinking about asking Hunk to smother the anxiety. 

“Come on buddy.” Hunk waves his hand, “What do you need?”

Lance heaves a sigh, “Just still thinkin’ about that last fight.”

Hunk makes a soft ‘huh’ sound, “Yea, it was pretty intense, but you know we made it work. As a team.” A grin, “We’re getting better at that.”

It still doesn't calm the bugs under Lance’s skin or that burning  _ need _ coiling tight in his chest. It claws at his insides, trying to escape as a request. One that Lance shouldn’t be bothering Hunk with. Hunk won’t be into that. Hunk’s too good for what Lance wants done to him. 

Lance stands up swiftly, decides to head to his room for his normal evening routine, “I’ll be fine, Hunk. Gonna hit the hay.”

He gets to the door before a hand wraps around his wrist and yanks him back. Lance yelps, face bleeding into a scowl, “Hey!”

“You’re not telling me something.” Hunk frowns and squints at him.

Lance swallows, gives his best friend a shaky grin, “I’m  _ fine _ , dude let go.”

Hunk’s grip tightens and the frown stays in place, “I can tell when you’re lying, Lance.”

His grin falters, just a bit and he tries to pull from Hunks grip, but it’s of no use. Hunk’s grip is tight, painfully so and it sends a shiver of awareness up his arm. His eyes flick down to the connection, he bites his lip and tries to pull away again. The grip only tightens further and this time, the shiver is pleasure. Lance can feel his stomach quiver in anticipation, arousal. 

He looks up at Hunk, who continues to frown at him before asking, “What do you need?” The same question, just with something else underneath. Something like permission. Permission for Lance to be  _ selfish _ . 

Lance meets Hunk’s gaze, “I need to escape.”

He doesn’t have to say anything else because Hunk is dragging him by the wrist to his bedroom. Lance trails behind, shaking with barely contained excitement. 

Hunk practically yanks him through the doors to his room. Which is messy, clothes strewn about and empty plates stacked on a desk. It’s very Hunk. 

Lance almost protests when Hunk releases his wrist, but those big hands frame his face and Lance kinda melts into it. 

“Give me a word.” Hunk breathes against his mouth. 

Lance tries to think of one, something obscure and unusual. “Rhubarb.” 

Hunk lifts an eyebrow and jerks back, “ _ Rhubarb? _ Really?” 

“Hey.” Lance protests, “It’s gotta be something that’ll get your attention.”

Hunk makes a face and says, “Fair enough,” Before kissing him. 

Lance groans into it, stomach fluttering violently as one of the hands on his face reaches down to cup his ass. Hunk pulls Lance flush against body and he rubs against the curves. Lance tries to get as close to Hunk as possible without crawling inside his skin. 

Hunk parts from him slowly and takes a step back, “Better get naked.” Lance watches him make an uncomfortable expression before pulling off his t-shirt.

Lance strips carefully, laying his clothes over the back of a chair. His dick twitches between his legs as he watches Hunk slowly push his own pants down to his feet. Lance bites his lip, arousal flaring sharply because he had a feeling Hunk would be  _ big _ , but this-

He closes his eyes and allows a shiver to take over.

“Like what you see?” When Lance opens his eyes again, Hunk is wiggling his eyebrows and it eases the mood in the room instantly. Lance laughs and moves forward, dragging Hunk into another slick kiss. 

Hunk drags them onto the bed and pulls Lance on top of him, kiss continuing, tounge tangling. Those big hands form to Lance’s spine and drift down, down to his ass. Thick fingers squeeze him and pull one cheek to the side while the other presses a finger tip to Lance’s hole. 

Lance groans softly, breaking the kiss and breathing hot and wet against Hunk’s cheek. He can feel Hunk’s cock between them, twitching against his stomach. It’s thick and hard and spreading pre-cum across Lance’s belly and he wants it inside him.

Hunk’s hand moves away for a moment, then returns slick with lube and pressing insistently against his entrance. Lance tilts his hips back, buries his face in Hunk’s neck and gives a little whine in encouragement. 

Hunk’s fingers are almost as thick as his dick and Lance gives a strangled moan as the first one slips inside. The stretch is just shy of painful, but Lance lets the pain wash across his skin, entirely welcome. He encourages another finger, asks for it in the crook of Hunk’s neck. Hunk doesn’t disappoint him and soon he has four fingers stretching him out and he’s close- _ too _ close.

“H-Hunk, I’m ready-.” Lance’s mouths at Hunk’s throat, his ass clenching around the fingers inside him.

Hunk’s a little rough as he helps Lance twist around. His back to Hunk’s front. Hunk’s hands maneuver his legs into position, one at Hunk’s hip, the other between his legs. Then, the thick, rounded head of Hunk’s cock is pressing against Lance and he hisses, eyes wide. 

The pressure is intense, overwhelming. Hunk is a big boy and Lance paws at his best friend's arm as a hand wraps around his dick. He yanks the hand away, chest heaving, “T-too close.” He swallows, throat thick with arousal. 

Hunk gives a soft hum, grabs Lance’s hip with one hand and his dick with the other and slides all the way home. 

Lance’s back bows, a strangled shout escaping his lips, loud- _ too loud! _

The hand at his hip slaps over Lance’s mouth, “Shhhh.” Hunk whispers, nips at Lance’s ear lobe and tugs. 

Lance groans, licks at Hunk’s palm and digs his feet into the mattress. Hunk starts moving, slow, steady rocks of his hips. His dick rubs Lance in all the right ways, pleasure skittering across his flesh and dick throbbing against his stomach, but it’s not enough.

The hand at his mouth drifts down, petting Lance’s lips before gripping the underside of his throat. It’s a sudden movement and Lance can barely get the gasp out before the hand tightens, fingers digging into the skin. Hunk’s palm presses against his esophagus and the sudden cutoff of air sets his pulse to racing. 

His thighs tense up, ass clenching around the dick inside him and Hunk moans, low and soft against Lance’s shoulder. The hand at his neck doesn't move. 

Lance can barely get a whine out, but  _ damn it _ , it’s still not enough. He shoves back against Hunk’s dick, savoring the burn of such a thick cock inside of him. His breathing grows labored, stuttered and the pressure at his throat increases in slow increments until Lance is damn near gasping for it. He tips his head back, mouth open and dick throbbing.

“H-hunk-.” He tries to gasp out and the hand moves quickly, as though burnt.

“Shit-you okay-Lance?” Hunk’s thrusting stops and Lance whines at the loss of the hand. 

He tips his head to the side, meets Hunk’s gaze, “ _ More _ .”

Lance watches Hunk swallow and nod. The dick inside him begins to move again and Lance moans, open and loud, head lolling back into the bed. He enjoys the ride, eyes closed and on the edge of orgasm. 

The hand from his throat moves fast, up, up until it slaps over Lance’s mouth and nose. His eyes open fast, and one of his hands wraps around the wrist attached to his mouth, the other instinctively going up to remove it. Hunk’s free hand snatches it quickly, a warning growl emitting from the chest at his back.

“Squeeze twice if you don’t want this, Lance.” Hunk mutters. 

Lance does no such thing. 

The hand presses down harder, cutting off any chance of Lance getting fresh air. His chest heaves, but the air is cutoff and he lets out a smothered moan. 

Hunk thrusts pick up pace and the pleasure snaking down Lance’s spine burns. His chest burns and his lungs burn. The sounds escaping him are sloppy, barely there, almost wheezes and his vision is starbursting. His dick is  _ leaking _ against his stomach, orgasm poised at the tip and he’s almost there- _ almost _ -

“Hnn-.” Hunk’s voice is wrecked, thick with arousal. His hips keep pounding, hand tight over Lance’s only means of air. Lance can’t stop the tightening of his hand at Hunk’s wrist, but he’s careful not to do it twice, his nails bite down, “That’s it-Hnnnn- _ Lance! _ ” Another restrained moan, “I got you-.”

The edge of Lance’s vision starts to blacken and fear spikes inside his chest, chasing the arousal with a dangerous edge. His eyes roll back, lungs on fire, but he doesn’t-he  _ needs _ -He needs to stop it but-

Hunk sinks his teeth into Lance’s shoulder, sucks a bruise, growls, “ _ Come _ .” And Lance explodes, vision blacking out and body convulsing violently into a painful arch. The hand comes away fast and Lance inhales sharply, air filling his starving lungs and the orgasms still rolling through him intensifies. It sprays over his belly, his arms, Hunk’s arms too. His thighs burn and his chest pumps harshly, trying to regain control. 

Hunk lets out a soft, choked shout and his hips lock with Lance’s ass, dick kicking inside him. He fills Lance up good, locked tight and swiveling enough to press against Lance’s prostate. Lance can feel his body shuddering through the aftershocks, ass wet and leaking, head fuzzy. 

It takes a little too long to come down from the high, but when he does, he’s already cleaned up and tucked into Hunk’s side. He can barely keep his eyes open, can feel kisses peppering his shoulder blades.

“Hey-.” His words are slurred, his body heavy with the need to sleep, “Hunk?”

“Yea?” Hunk’s mouth moves to his ear, licks gently.

“Thanks, man.” Lance fights it, wants to stay awake, just a little bit longer,  but his body is shutting down.

Hunk’s laugh is soft, “Anytime, buddy.”

And with that, Lance sleeps.

  
  
  
  



End file.
